


NSFW Nonsense Meta

by Dalet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalet/pseuds/Dalet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What with the fact that angels can apparently make copies of themselves, I’m surprised we don’t see an awful lot more selfcest in fics.</p>
<p>Maybe I’m just missing it.</p>
<p>Maybe I’m just very tired and <i>very</i> enamoured with the idea of Balthazar/Castiel/Balthazar (or any combination/extrapolation thereof).</p>
            </blockquote>





	NSFW Nonsense Meta

Balthazar/Balthazar is cocky and aggressive. They’re right up against each other, constantly trying to push the other down. They pull hair, biting through each other’s lips when they kiss for minutes at a time. They break furniture and spit absolute _filth_ back-and-forth.

 

Eventually, one of them will pin the other on his stomach or something, growling that they ought to move on and promising to suck his cock really nicely in exchange for letting himself be fucked. And the other’s like, “Please, my submission costs a _little_ more than that.” “Come on my face, then?”

 

Balthazar/Castiel/Balthazar is warm and filling. The goal is to overwhelm Castiel with pleasure and have him come apart at the seams, make him see stars (probably literally). They touch him everywhere possible, down to his core, all at once, and rock back-and-forth inside him, warm mouths roaming all over his skin and murmuring love and praise.

  
Castiel/Balthazar/Castiel is drawn-out and teasing. Balthazar lies on his back with his head in Castiel’s lap and his wrists pinned on either side as the other sits between his legs and trails fingers and tongue all over his body, then laps at his cock and pushes his tongue inside him. It goes on for hours, with Balthazar keening and occasionally struggling up only to have Castiel smile down from above and hold him perfectly, torturously still.


End file.
